


Animals

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Blake, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Shower Sex, messed up timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that's in my head in which, Blake was the one who wrote "Animals" instead of Adam. Based on the interview where Adam said he visited Blake's ranch,  and I quote: "'He said you have five minutes. Go.' and he made me run out into the wilderness and he was gonna hunt me."</p><p>Still a WIP but I needed to post what I have to convince me to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Ada is like or what Blake's place there could like, so I made it up. Like any good fiction writer does.

When Adam first visited Tishomingo he fell in love. He always fell a little bit in love with every new place he visited. On tour, he was always restless to try to see what he could of the city he was in, but always felt like he never saw anything more than hotels and airports. Being in Tishomingo was amazing to him, because for once he felt he had the chance to rest from the never ending cycle of shows, tours, and recording. 

He wondered whether it was a good time to try to visit with Blake. He knew Blake had been going through some rough times with rumors about Miranda and him being on the rocks and had almost called off the visit. But when he had gone to call Blake to try to postpone for a later date, Blake had distracted him by telling him how excited he was for his visit and all the things they were going to do while he was visiting him. By the time he'd hung up with Blake, he wondered if Blake didn't need the distraction from the public drama of his personal life just as much as Adam needed a chance to unwind.

He looked around the town a bit as he waited for Blake to meet him at the small air park the town had. When Blake showed up in his cliched but useful pick up truck, Adam was feeling excitement coursing in his veins at the chance to spend time with his friend again. He couldn't explain why he felt almost overly excited to see Blake in his "natural habitat." If living in a mansion in the middle of country land counted as something that could be considered natural.

He couldn't help wonder more about Blake's childhood and what it must have been like to grow up in a small town like Ada with dreams of escaping. Adam had wanted the same thing in some ways when he was young, but L.A. was the place people moved to in order to try to make it in the world of show business, music or anything popular that was mass produced. He'd never had to worry that he needed to move somewhere or escape in order to achieve his dreams.

Adam was startled from his thoughts as he was suddenly engulfed in large arms and pulled close to a large body. 

"Buddy! I'm so glad you made it! I can't wait to show you around. For once I'm the one who knows the most about what to do here, and, boy, am I excited to rub your face in that." Blake's voice was so boisterous and familiar that Adam felt his chest clench at the feeling of contentment that swelled inside him. The band felt like brothers and true friends to him, but almost everyone else that Adam was friends with felt like it was always balanced on the edge of knife. Even if he trusted them, he never knew if they just wanted to use him as a connection, to claim they were friends with someone famous or just plain use him. But something about Blake's warm and honest nature made him feel safe. Adam knew that Blake was just a down to earth guy (in some ways) and genuinely just wanted to be friends with him.

"Haha dickwad. Let's get out of here. I need a shower and about 12 hours of sleep."

"Really? No wisecrack about there being nothing to show you in the countryside like this? No 'Hey Blake. I missed you?'" Blake asked as he grabbed Adam's duffel from the ground and Adam rolled his suitcase behind him to the truck. When Adam's stuff was secured in the bed of the truck, he pulled himself into the passenger side as Blake started the truck.

"Too tired and jet lagged to care about anything other than food, shower and sleep right now," Adam said. 

"Alright buddy. I'll get you home and you can rest and when you wake up we can start enjoying our vacation," Blake said with a hint of laughter in his voice. The drive was mostly silent with Adam staring at the window trying to absorb to gorgeous views and to stay awake at the same time. Somewhere between excitement to see Blake and have some rest his exhaustion had caught up to him and he felt like he hadn't slept in years. He was starting to regret planning his trip as a last stop in his world tour with the band as they all returned home and he continued on to Tishomingo. He really should have tried to plan the dates better, but he had been so excited by Blake's invitation originally, he hadn't been worried that he would be too tired from traveling to another country every other day. 

He half woke to the feeling of strong arms lifting him from the seat and carrying him somewhere, but his mind couldn't catch up enough, with how tired he was, to try to figure out when he had fallen asleep. He heard Blake's soft chiding words in small bursts like a dream as phrases sunk in his mind partially. His tired mind could only catch the tone of worry masked with anger as he heard Blake say, "Little bastard running yourself down so much. Need to learn how to take care of yourself. God, and you're so fucking light. Don't your ever eat? Not that I'm complaining since your dumb ass fell asleep on a twenty minute drive, but honestly..." Adam kept his eyes closed, still to tired to do anything other than let Blake take him to wherever he was headed. He trusted Blake enough to know that he would be headed to the guest room that had been set up for Adam's visit.

When he felt Blake gently set him down on the bed, he woke up just enough to mumble, "Thanks buddy. I missed you. Really. Love you." 

Blake's reply was only a quietly amused, "Love you too buddy. Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

When Adam woke up it was light outside and he wondered whether it was still the same day or he had slept through the rest of the previous day and night. A quick look at his phone helped he realized he had been much more tired than he had thought considering he had slept for 18 hours straight. As he dragged himself out of the slightly drugged state of waking up, he pushed himself to get out of bed and go to the bathroom to take a leak his body was telling him he desperately needed.

When he finished, he was awake enough to decide he might as well shower and change clothes before trying to find Blake. It took him a bit to figure out the shower and find a towel, but eventually he was clean, dry and dressed to face the day. He wandered out his room throughout the main floor in hopes of finding the kitchen and something to eat as his stomach growled at him.

As he followed the smell of coffee towards the kitchen he was greeted with a loud, "Morning," from Blake. He ignored him as he walked to the coffee machine, poured himself a cup and drank it black in only four gulps. Afterwards, he took the time to actually prepare his coffee the way he usually took it and turned around to acknowledge Blake. Who was shirtless. He blinked at Blake a few times, before dragging his eyes up from Blake's naked chest towards his face. 

"I guess it is morning. Sorry I fell asleep so long."

"Hey man. It's your break. I'm just glad you decided to spend it with me. Though I wish you had told me you were exhausted. I would have made sure you were feeling up to travel here before going home."

"Nah, you know me. I'm always going even when I'm not. But I got sleep and have caffeine inside me, so what have you got planned to do in the vast land in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, for one, I think you should eat breakfast. You must have lost fifteen pounds on tour and you're scrawny enough as it is." Adam laughed in return. 

"C'mon man. You know what touring's like. It's all go and I don't always keep track of a strict eating schedule. I'm fine." Blake seemed to grow a bit angry at Adam's dismissive remarks.

"Well, for those of us who care, we want you to not keel over from exhaustion and hunger. So I'm going to make you a full breakfast and I'm gonna make my Mama proud with the meals I make for you while I'm here." Adam read Blake's tone and realized he had actually worried Bake somehow.

"Okay man. Whatever you want."

"Good. So French toast, scrambled eggs, fruit and sausage coming right up." 

Adam enjoyed watching Blake cook. He had never known his friend had so much skill in the kitchen. As they sat down to eat, Adam couldn't help but ask Blake where he had learned.

"Well, my Ma insisted I learn how to cook at least five meals. She said any man worth his salt should know how to cook for his wife to give her a break and surprise her now and then. But I liked it, so I can cook a fair amount off the top of my head and follow recipes well enough to get by. So Miranda likes it when I surprise with a home cooked meal when I can."


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had finished and Blake put the dishes in the dishwasher, he asked Adam what he wanted to do.

"Well, why don't you show me around since I missed the tour by sleeping through it the first time?" Blake's laugh in return was the loud boisterous one he got when someone had said something that had caught him off guard. Adam loved being the cause of that loud, Santa Claus chuckle.

The spent the next few hours walking around the ranch, with Blake providing commentary and pointing his favorite things about his land. "Those woods are great for hunting, and if you travel a half mile the other direction you can find a small lake stocked with fish. Not to mention four wheeling, and taking care of the animals." Blake walked closely beside Adam as he pointed to different things and places he had grown to love.

After he had shown him around outside, he took care in showing Adam around the inside of the house. By the time they were finished, they had ended back up in the kitchen in time for lunch. As Blake prepared some sandwiches and a quick pasta salad, they're talk became more personal as they caught up with each other.

"So how's the bachelor life treating you? Getting lots of groupie action on the road?" Adam laughed in return.

"I try to keep my dating pool to one continent as much as possible."

"Does that mean you're getting serious with one of those models you're always movin' with in LA?"

"Nah. Well not right now anyway. Not sure what I want, but I don't think I can do anything serious right now."

"Yeah, I understand that. It's been tough with Miranda lately. We're always on different schedules and I feel like I'm failing her in trying to talk to her and see her as much as possible. We both love what we're doin' but I don't know if we can keep going at this pace without hurting ourselves."

"Oh man. I'm sorry. I hope that my being here isn't keeping you from her?"

"Never. You're one of my best friends and she's on tour while I have to write new music. So it's nice to have you here to escape to loneliness for a while."

"All the same man, I hope things work out with you two. You're like a staple in Country music." Blake's laugh was almost bitter in return.

"Yeah, I guess so. But people change." Sensing Blake didn't want to talk about it any longer, Adam moved the conversation to what they could do while he was there.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later found Blake and Adam having an argument, they'd had since they met.

"No way! There is no way in hell that I'm going hunting with you ever. I went fishing. I went hiking. I rode my first horse with you and I even helped with chores. I even went four wheeling through mud with you. But I am not going to kill a defenseless little Bambi."

"Well how about this instead. You have five minutes to run into the woods and I'm gonna hunt you." Adam laughed at first until he saw how serious Blake looked.

"There's no way you're going to catch me."

"I'm going to prove to you what a good hunter I am. If I don't find you in a half hour then you win and you don't have to go hunting with me. If I win, I'm taking you to get your hunting license and we're gonna bag you your first kill." Adam, considered it for a minute.

"I get five minutes before you start after me?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Blake nodded and laughed.

"Go." As Adam took off, caught off guard by the sudden start, he could hear Blake laugh as he ran deeper into the large woods that surrounded Blake's property.

He ran at full speed for as long as he dared and then took a minute to think about how Blake might track him. As he slowed down, he tried his best to leave misleading clues by braking branches in the opposite direction than the one he went in. When he went to check his phone, he realized he had already passed fifteen minutes and only needed to hide for five more. Confident in his ability, he moved to hide in a hollow of several trees that had grown together and concentrated on listening for Blake.

Right as he checked his phone to see he only had two minutes left, he found himself pushed up and tackled to the tree.

"Told ya I'd find ya." Blake's hands still had Adam's arms pinned to the tree and they both breathed heavily as they caught their breath. When Adam looked into Blake's eyes expecting to see arrogance or laughter, he was surprised to see the dark look of want staring back at him.

Before he could move, he found himself pushed further into the tree as Blake took his mouth with his own. Blake kissed with a deep hunger and possession, not allowing Adam to resist. As Blake licked his way into Adam's mouth, Adam felt himself giving in. He had never considered himself bi or gay, and even with all the jokes and cheek kisses on the show, he hadn't ever thought about what it would be like to truly kiss Blake.

As Adam gave into the kiss more and opened himself to Blake, he felt Blake move his hands to push his tshirt up and reach skin. He felt Blake stop the kiss only as long as it took to remove Adam's shirt and push him back against the tree. The back dug into his back in painful, but perfect ways as he found himself experience the excitement and arousal grow.

As Blake moved his hands to pull Adam's jeans open and grasp his erection, Adam found the need to see more and feel more of Blake. His hands stuttered as Blake wrapped his hands tight around Adam's cock and began stroking him, but he managed to gets Blake's pants open enough to reach Blake's erection in return. Unsure of what to do, he mirrored what he liked on himself and heard Blake growl in response. Unable to both kiss and focus on making the other come, their mouths moved on each other's necks. Blake leaving beard burn wherever he sucked and mouthed, while Adam softly panted into the hollow of Blake's neck and moaned kissed along his throat.

After a few minutes, Adam felt himself coming across Blake's hand and his own bare torso, and doubled his efforts to bring Blake to completion. As he felt a rough kiss take his mouth again, he felt the spurt of Blake's semen in his hand as his body shook with the force of the orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

The duo moved back towards to house in sated silence as Adam and Blake rearranged their clothing and Blake led him out of the woods and back towards the house. Too satisfied and tired to go much further they sat on the back deck and watched the sun set.

As Adam found himself drifting off in the comfortable deck chair, Blake dragged him up and into the house. He followed Blake into the master bathroom and shower as they washed the dirt and semen from each other. When Blake saw the scratches on Adam's back from the tree, he let out a deep growl that had Adam's cock perking up with attention.

Noticing the reaction, Blake ran his hands roughly down Adam's back as he sank to his knees and took Adam into his mouth. He licked along the sides and around the tips as he held the base. He seemed hesitant and Adam wondered if Blake hadn't ever been with a man before as well. Before he could get lost in that tangent, he found himself focused solely on the way that Blake worked him with his hands and mouth until he grunted a warning. Instead of pulling off like he had expected, Blake continued to suck him as he came into his mouth.

He swallowed, and moved to pull Adam into a deep kiss. As their kiss broke off, Adam found his voice again.

"C'mon. Let me take care of you." Blake shook his head a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, I'm good." As Adam realized that Blake had gotten himself off while sucking Adam dry, he pulled him into another deep kiss. 

"God, that's hot." Blake laughed lightly and moved to grab towels. They quickly dried themselves off and moved into the bedroom and fell asleep beside each other.

When Adam, woke he was surrounded by, what felt like a thousand degrees of hot Oklahoman wrapped around him. He pushed his way out of Blake's octopus grip and moved to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. As he slowly began to wake up, he moved back to the bed to see Blake looking hungrily at his naked body.

Unable to resist that gaze he crawled into the bed and kissed Blake hungrily. He very carefully did not let himself think about the fact that he was going to have sex, again, with a man. As he watched Blake reach into the bedside table for condoms and lube, he very carefully did not let himself think about how he was going to have gay sex with a married man in the bed he shared with his wife. As he felt the first finger slide inside him and Blake mouthed around his cock, he refused to think about the fact that those condoms and lube were half used from Blake and Miranda.

"Tell me if this hurts. I've never done this with a man before." Blake's voice was hungry and sinful as he slid a second finger in and took time to stretch Adam open. As he got used to the burn and odd sensation, he felt a sudden jolt of arousal when Blake crooked his fingers a certain way.

"Oh God. Again. There," Adam moaned. Blake moved his fingers across Adam's prostate again as he learned what to feel for to make Adam moan loudly in a way that echoed deeply through the room. 

After a few minutes, he withdrew his fingers and slid the condom on himself. He pushed in slowly, watching Adam's face as it moved from a wince to a renewed arousal.

"You can move. God, please move." Blake slowly pushed his cock in and out of Adam in a slow rhythm, careful and wary of hurting him. As his own arousal grew, he began to move faster and leveraged Adam, by pulling his hips up and placing a pillow underneath him. At that angle he hit Adam's prostate with every thrust and found himself moving closer to the edge as he grunted and moaned in time with Adam. Desperate to make Adam come before him, he used his lube slick fingers and hand, to tightly grip Adam's cock and jerk his cock in a tight grasp. 

It didn't take long before Adam fell over the precipice into orgasm, Blake following shortly after him. He pulled out gently and halfheartedly grabbed tissues from the nightstand to wipe them off, throwing the condom in the small trash can beside the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When they woke up again, it was mid afternoon and the sun was streaming into the room brightly. They moved in silence as Adam and Blake showered in their own bedrooms and got dressed. When they met in the kitchen, Blake, had already begun pulling out leftovers to heat up for lunch.

They ate in awkward silence until Adam couldn't stand it.

"What is this? What happened?" Blake looked up at him, startled by the sudden break in the silence.

"I don't know. I mean, I do know what happened. But honestly, I..." Adam continued looking at him unsure whether he was going to continue. "I mean, I guess over time I had started to feel more like I wanted it to stop being a bromance for the sake of the show. And the more I thought bout it the more I wanted to be with you. Seeing you against the tree yesterday after hunting you, just brought out some animal instinct and I couldn't help myself."

"Okay. So clearly, I've never done anything with a guy before, and to be honest I wasn't expecting any of this, but it happened. And I clearly enjoyed it. But you're married Blake. And a country music singer. It's not like we can have a relationship."

"Why not?" Blake's voice seemed oddly determined, which surprised Adam.

"Uhm, it could ruin your marriage and career and as much as I care for you, I'm not sure I even know how to be in a relationship even if we didn't have those complications." Blake's body posture moved to something more defeated.

"I just. I care for you a lot Adam. I loved every bit of being with you this week and the sex was the best I've ever had. I just... I wish you'd try for me."

"I'm sorry Blake. I don't know if I can do that." Adam moved to grab Blake's hand and grasp it gently. "I don't know if I could take the blame for all of that. I need to be able to be your friend and banter with you and be your friend for the show but I don't think we can ever let what happened yesterday happen again."

"Is that really what you want?"

"It's what we need. Do you think you can do that?"

"If it's what you want. I guess so." Blake's face was neutral as he removed his hand from Adam and moved to put the dishes in the sink.

"Listen. I think I should leave so we can get some space to be who we were before in time for the show." Blake's shoulders seemed to drop even further as he continued to face the sink.

"If that's what you think. I can bring you to the airport today. Just let me know when you're ready."

A few hours later, found Blake and Adam standing awkwardly as they waited on the small plane to arrive to pick up Adam. When it arrived, Adam turned to Blake. 

"You'll see. It'll be okay. What we had before was good. We can still have that."


	7. Chapter 7

The first week back, Adam fucked his way through any models he knew in LA as if doing so would prove his heterosexuality. He tried to erase the feeling of Blake's skin from his mind and forget that he was a home wrecker.

Two months later, Adam got a message from his publicist asking if he had a statement to give about Blake and Miranda. When he asked what she meant, she told him that Blake and Miranda had filed for divorce and had already been divorced due to the short waiting time in Oklahoma.

"I... I didn't know. Sorry Emily. I think it's best if I don't say anything for now. But thank for letting me know. I should call Blake."

After he hung up with his publicist, he found himself moving to call Blake and hesitated. They hadn't spoken since he'd left Ada. He'd thought that Blake need space and had been unsure what he would have said if he had contacted him first. Before he knew it, he heard the sound of his phone ringing Blake, unsure when he had hit dial.

"Hey."

"Was it my fault?" Blake sighed over the phone in a tired and emotional way.

"Not really. I told you we'd already been havin' trouble, and I know you don't want anything more, but I can't stay with Miranda after what I felt with you. But no, she didn't know about what happened and we agreed pretty peaceably. I did tell her that I had fallen in love with someone else and couldn't hurt her. She didn't even ask who it was, just said she was glad that I'd found someone. I didn't have the heart to tell her they didn't feel the same." Adam was silent for a long time. "Adam?"

"You told her you were in love with someone else?" Adam's voiced didn't betray any of what he thought or felt about Blake's statement, his admission.

"Yeah. Yeah I did Adam."

"Was it true?

"Does it really matter to you?" Before Adam could answer, Blake had hung up on him.

That night Adam called up Behati, one of his regular hookups, and asked if she wanted to go out for a proper date. He felt nothing as he spent the next few weeks spending more time with her and being seen out as a proper couple for the press. Blake might have loved him, but not enough to try to make it work. So he tried to ignore the ache he felt as he focused on Behati.

They had been dating three months by the time the blinds rolled around. Seeing Blake after so long wasn't as awkward as he had thought. Blake put on a bright smile and pulled him for a hug just like he had before and all the other coaches, producers and Carson didn't seem to notice any tension. Adam felt like he was walking a tightrope the whole first week preparing for Blinds, but Blake acted like normal when everyone was around. He just didn't talk to Adam if there was no one else to witness. 

As they filmed through the Blinds and filled their teams, the banter felt more personal to Adam and he never moved to sit on Blake's lap any during those tapings. The time passed more quickly than Adam realized and they had a few weeks to prepare their teams before knockouts. As the knockouts came and went, he went through the motions. He spent time mentoring his team. He carefully critiqued the other teams performances and they narrowed their way down to the top 8 before live shows would actually start a few months later.

Adam and the band spent those months touring, and though they didn't talk, he knew Blake was writing and recording his latest album. He had tried his hardest not to think about Blake and Miranda's divorce until he passed a tabloid in the convenience store around the corner from their hotel one night on the road.

There were several tabloids with Blake and Miranda's faces plastered over them. Each one insinuating that Miranda had cheated on Blake. He stood frozen in front of the tabloids, before paying for his drink and snack and leaving to head back to his room. It had been months since the divorce news had gone public. Adam couldn't understand why they were publishing something about it so much later. When he looked it up on his phone, he saw that Miranda had recently been seen dating another country singer. 

He knew that tabloids loved spinning stories, but it had been a fair amount of time after their divorce and he knew Blake would have told him if Miranda had cheated. It was just a cruel tabloid trick on a couple that had broken up and Miranda who was ready to try moving on.

Adam considered calling Blake, but since they hadn't truly talked outside of The Voice, in interviews, or in front of others who knew them as close friends, he didn't feel he had the right.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later he got a text from Blake that didn't make any sense at first.

Blake: I couldn't let them keep doing that to her and Luke. But I promise they won't even begin to guess you since you're with Behati and we've been keeping up the appearance.

Before he could text back, Behati came into the room telling him to turn on the computer.

"Did you know about this? Do you know who it isn't?" Adam didn't answer as she pulled up a news page full of news articles on his laptop with headlines about Blake.

"BLAKE SHELTON BREAKS SILENCE ABOUT DIVORCE"  
"BLAKE SHELTON IS GAY"  
"POPULAR VOICE COACH AND COUNTRY ARTIST COMES OUT AS GAY."

Adam clicked on the first article, a link to People that had a direct interview with Blake.

**Interviewer: So Blake, I know you're promoting your new album and tour. Tell me more about that.**

**Blake: Well it's called Ada. It's named after my hometown and it's a place that very special to me. Though I guess most people's hometowns are that way.**

**Interviewer: I guess so. You've also said that this album is very different from your previous work. What makes this different?**

**Blake: A lot of things. I wrote it somewhere in between falling in love and getting a divorce. It was a big leap of trust for my label to let me write it the way I did and to let me share it. I truly hope that when I share more and people listen to it that they're still able to be my fans. I hope America is ready for it.**

**Interviewer: That certainly sounds like a big kind of different. Any chance you'll explain?**

**Blake: Well, I guess the first thing I want to say is that I needed to clear the air about the divorce from Miranda.**

**Interviewer: How so? Is this about the rumors of infidelity?**

**Blake: Yes. I couldn't stand to watch Miranda and Luke being attacked by lies anymore and I needed to tell the truth. Even if it means that people think less of me or makes people unhappy. [Mr. Shelton pauses and pulls himself in for a deep breath as though to center himself] Miranda never cheated on me. We divorced very peacefully and she and Luke are building a relationship that certainly didn't exist while we were married. The truth is I asked Miranda for a divorce because I fell in love with someone else.**

**Interviewer: That's very bold and kind of you to tell the truth to spare your ex-wife's feelings and name.**

**Blake: Well, the truth is important. And I need to tell it both for Miranda and myself. The truth is that I fell in love with a man. I've never had any feelings for another man in my life and never even considered that I might be anything but straight, but I guess I found out that we don't get to choose who we fall in love with.**

**Interviewer: Wow. That certainly is big news. Any chance you're going to tell us who?**

**Blake: No. It's doesn't matter. For many reasons, but in all honesty, he didn't love me back. So I guess it don't matter that much who. But I couldn't put Miranda through marriage with me when I was in love with someone else and I couldn't watch her be smeared in the press for something she didn't do. She was the best wife and friend I could've had and I'm grateful she's still my friend today.**

**Interviewer: I don't know what to say to that. I'm so sorry that the relationship didn't work out. Is that part of the influence you were talking about with your new album?**

**Blake: Yeah. It's still country and its still my sounds, but it's about pain and love. And like I said, the label was amazing enough to take the chance on it, by not making me chance the pronouns. If the line said "him" originally, it still does. I don't know if I'm going to wreck my career with this album and announcement, but I guess I couldn't keep living a lie.**

**Interviewer: I have to admit I'm very impressed by your bravery. I know there have been other country artists who have come out as gay, but certainly no one in your level of fame or popularity.**

**Blake: Well I don't know if falling in love with one man makes me gay. To be honest I don't know what it makes me, but I'll admit I'm scared to death about doing this. I certainly don't feel brave. But like I said before, I needed to do this.**

**Interviewer: Well I think you're very brave. I'm so grateful you've chosen to speak up for yourself, for Miranda and Luke, and for other who might have questions about their sexuality. [Mr. Shelton's eyes soften and begin to look watery.] I can't wait to hear your album, and I think America is ready for you. Thank you so much for meeting with me.**

**Blake: Thank you for listening.**

**Mr. Shelton's new album, Ada, is available for pre-sale on iTunes, Amazon, and through his website. You get the first single, Animals, when you pre-buy online.**

"Adam! Adam! You haven't heard anything I said. Did you know?" Behati looked at him curiously.

"No. No it didn't." The half lie felt bitter in his mouth as guilt sank in his stomach as he felt is eating his insides in almost physical pain.

"Well, it's certainly big news. It's trending everywhere and the pre-sales are some of the largest that have ever happened. I had to pre-buy it to hear his new single and its so good. Still very country for my taste, but definitely very sexy." She pulled up iTunes to find the newest purchased song, and hurriedly moved when she caught a glance at the time. "Oh God. I'm late. I've got a shoot in an hour. I'll see you tomorrow babe. Love you."

Adam didn't answer as she rushed off, afraid his voice would betray his emotions. He hesitated over whether to listen to the song first or text Blake back, but eventually pressed play. The beat was definitely more upbeat than usual for one of Blake's songs, but it was full of his country accent and everything that made it a traditional country song. He caught pieces of lyrics as he listened to it on three times, caught up in the memories and the meaning that would only be clear to him and Blake.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few hours he was haunted by pieces of lyrics stuck in his head as he moved desperately between wanting to talk to Blake and wanting to punch his fist into a wall. Even as he tried yoga to calm himself, he heard Blake's voice singing and echoing in his head.

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals_

Adam moved to the kitchen and opened a bottle of water, drinking half of it at once.

_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down, rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no_

Adam walked to his Living Room and turned on the tv, but the show became muted to the lyrics in his head.

_So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you_

Frustrated, Adam moved upstairs to the shower to clean himself from the sweaty mess after yoga.

_No, boy, don't lie  
You can't deny  
The beast inside you  
Yeah_

Blake's words still echoing in his head, Adam let himself remember the feeling of Blake inside him, on him. He took his erection in his hand and within a few minutes panted Blake's name as he came all over the shower wall. Ashamed and sacred, he quickly washed the mess away and got out of the shower.

Unable to hide any longer, he called Blake.


	10. Chapter 10

He wasn't surprised when Blake didn't answer. His phone was probably off and overblown with calls from everyone who knew him or wanted an interview. Adam figured Blake must have been in a meeting with a whole team of managers and publicists after an announcement and sales that big.

Unsure what to say, he didn't leave a voicemail and hung up. An hour later he called again.

"Look, I know it's going to be crazy for you for awhile, and we start lives next week. I guess I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk before them or sometime then. I don't know. Just... Call me back? Or let me know next week?"

Adam didn't hear anything from Blake and told Behati not to bother coming over that week since he would be with his team preparing them for their duets on the next weeks show. He spent his time divided between exercising every spare moment and working with his final two to make their duets the best possible.

By the time the live show actually rolled around, Adam was a nervous wreck, but made an effort to be as calm and nonchalant as possible. The paparazzi and crowds outside the studio were insane that night and the scene inside wasn't any better. Everywhere was buzzing with extra security, and groups of people buzzing with conversation about Blake's announcement, Blake's new single, and who the mysterious guy was.

Adam hid in makeup and his trailer until the last possible moment, afraid of what he might see if Blake looked at him. Adam didn't know how he felt. All of his excuses he had made months ago were gone. All but one. The lie.

The first few minutes of the show were hard to focus on as the crowd was raucous anytime Blake was mentioned. Carson, was a professional through and through, and pushed on to keep them on time and on focus as the coaches took turned performing duets with their remaining team and praying they would be voted to stay on to the next week.

Adam and Jesyka sang and he gave his all and supported her through the end, but as soon as it was over and he was back in his seat he hardly remembered what he had just sung or anything else that had been performed that night. 

As they went to commercial break, Blake disappeared to sing his duet with his contestant, Erica. The moment the intro started, Adam knew he wouldn't be able to make it through without tears. His heart felt ripped in pieces as Blake bean singing.

_Can you lie next to her_  
And give her your heart, your heart  
As well as your body  
And can you lie next to her  
And confess your love, your love  
As well as your folly  
And can you kneel before the king  
And say I'm clean, I'm clean 

Erica and Blake began to sing the chorus in harmony. It was hauntingly beautiful and Adam could do nothing but stare at Blake as he played the acoustic guitar as the only accompaniment for their voices.

_But tell me now, where was my fault_  
In loving you with my whole heart  
Oh, tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart 

Adam hardly noticed the lyrics to the rest of the song as he sat, tears steadily falling from his eyes at the pain filled and soulful version of the song the two sang. He hardly noticed when it ended and Carson gave the final information for voting before signing off the show for the night.

He quickly wiped his tears before anyone could notice and moved with his head down towards his trailer in an effort to remove his make up as quickly as possible and leave before anyone could notice his reaction.


	11. Chapter 11

He scrubbed at his face with the make up removing cream and cloth, as he tried to hide the sobs that had built when he was in private. By the time he had finished cleaning his face and neck he could do nothing other than sit on the couch and sob. He turned on music to cover the sounds for anyone who might pass by, and hoped that everyone would be too focused on Blake to even consider him.

He didn't hear the sound of his trailer door opening and then being locked over his own tears the music.

"Adam?" Adam jumped at the sound of Blake so close to him and tried his best to hide his tears as quickly as possible. Despite wiping his face free from tears, and trying to control his breathing, it was obvious that Blake had already seen. "Adam? What's wrong?"

Adam sobbed a laugh at the absurdity of Blake asking that question. He felt as though the answer was laid bare in front of him, but to be fair, he'd never told Blake the truth. He felt Blake sit next to him hesitantly and saw Blake attempt to place comforting hand on his arm before stopping himself.

"I lied." Blake looked at him confused.

"What?"

" I lied."

"I don't understand. Are you mad because of the interview or the song or something? I know I said I'd try to go back to being friends, and I've done my best not to make my feelings about you obvious to anyone else or let it affect the show."

Adam turned to face Blake and placed his hands on Blake's forearms. Blake stilled at the touch but didn't move back.

"You don't understand. I lied that day. I couldn't tell you the truth. You were married and I couldn't ask you to risk your career for me and so I lied. I told you I wanted to be friends and I couldn't have a relationship with you. And when you asked if it mattered that you were in love with me I couldn't tell you."

Blake's expression moved from confused to hopeful as he moved a hand to life Adam's head and look him in the eye.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I loved you so much for so long and I lied to myself, I lied to you, and I'm so sorry I hurt you. Hearing that song tonight just broke me and it's okay if you can't love me anymore. I understand."

Adam was surprised to feel soft lips meet his own.

"What on earth makes you think I could ever stop loving you. I will love you as you are now, beautiful and young, and I will love you when you're bones are old and hollow and we are old men aged, imperfect and forgotten by the world."

Adam's tears began anew as he sunk into Blake's arms.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry," he repeated over and over as Blake pulled him close and kissed the tears on his face.

"It's okay. We're gonna be okay. You don't have to be sorry. We fell in love. That had to change everything. I love you Adam." Blake whispered reassurances into his ear as he slowly calmed his tears


	12. Chapter 12

That night Adam called Behati and broke up with her. He and Blake laid in his bed in tshirts and boxers just holding each other closely and kissing softly until they fell asleep. No other words were said than "I love you"s whispered into skin and mouths.

The next morning brought reality in more way than they were ready to face as they hid in the comfort of each other's bodies. Blake kissed his way across every one of Adam's tattoos until he was panting underneath him, begging Blake to touch him where he needed it most. Blake reached into Adam's night stand and dug through the drawer for a condom and lube as Adam half heartily panted out where to find them.

When Blake slicked his fingers up and reached beneath himself to slide his fingers inside himself Adam panted in desire and confusion.

"I've had a lot of time to practice fingering myself. I imagined and wished and prayed for your fingers inside me instead of my own. I fingered myself open at the thought of your cock inside me, even when I thought I could never have you. Even when it hurt to think of you, you were all I wanted and needed." Adam reached his hand to caress Blake's face at the admission as he moved to sit up and kiss him softly.

"Can I feel? I want to touch you inside and feel my fingers inside you. Please. Blake." Blake merely moaned in response as he guided Adam's hand to his stretched entrance. Adam's fingers were hesitant at first, as he gently probed inside Blake to feel the heat and tightness surrounding his fingers. He remembered what Blake had done before and moved his fingers to crook upwards and find his prostate. 

When he felt a small bump, Blake moaned loudly and Adam surged up to kiss him hungrily.

"How do you want this?" Blake asked when they had to pull apart to breath.

"I want to see your face. Will you ride me?"

"Anything. Everything. We have time for it all now." Adam pulled him back into a kiss as Blake fumbled for the condom lost in the sheets. He quickly placed it on Adam and moved to straddle him better and sink slowly onto Adam's cock.

He moved in an excruciatingly slow pace as each inch felt like ages to let Adam fill him completely. Adam's fingers raked a path across Blake's thighs and hips as he sunk fully onto his cock and rested, getting adjusted to the feeling of fullness inside. When he had adjusted, the moved in sync as though they had been making love their entire lives. Adam dug finger nails in Blake's hips desperate to hold onto him and keep the slow pace they had set. As they moved closer to orgasm, he could feel Blake purposely flexing his muscles around Adam's cock in a way that had him cursing and praising him in equal measure.

"Fuck. You bastard. God I love you. Don't stop. Never stop."

"I love the feeling of you inside me." This was said with a roll of his hips and a clench in his muscles that had Adam coming suddenly. When he finished fucking his way through his orgasm, he didn't bother moving or pulling out before wrapping his hand around Blake and quickly pulling him to completion.. Blake fell to Adam's side as he pulled himself off Adam and moved to lay against him.

"I want to spend the rest of my life making love to you," Blake mumbled into Adam's shoulder as he kissed the closest skin he could without moving.

"I concur wholeheartedly," Adam replied sleepily. Blake's soft laughter in response was the last thing he heard as he fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

They were woken up later by the insistent ringing of their phones as their assistants chided them for being late to rehearsal and prep for that nights eliminations. They quickly showered and dressed, too late to find time to shower together or find time to do more as they needed to be at the studio as soon as possible.

They drove separately to the studio and were rushed into hair and make up as they hurried to meet their team members and try their best to comfort them through their fears of that night's show. 

The show itself seemed unremarkable to Adam and Blake. They performed the roles they had for years. Neither one was surprised when Blake's contestant, Erica, easily made it through to the final three. Their cover had rocketed through the charts on iTunes, managing to penetrate the Top 10 of the charts easily. The power and emotion that Blake had sung with and had taught Erica to feel as well was perfect and melodic. Even Marcus Mumford had reached out to Erica and Blake to congratulate them on their cover. 

But for all that the show came and went, Blake and Adam hadn't really had time to plan what they were going to do with their relationship. As they returned to the trailers and Blake followed Adam into his trailer as he had the night before, Adam started to worry that they might not be in the same place.

"You got awful quiet right now. Where's your head at now?" Blake moved to looked Adam in the eyes as the sat facing each other on the small couch that had brought them so close together only a night before.

"I'm just worried. I love you. I promise I love you. And I'm so proud of what you've done and how well you managed to succeed when you came out. But I don't know how to do it. I don't know when to do it. I don't know much about any of it except that I love you. I just, I don't want to be the selfish one by trying to keep it secret if you want it to be out that were together, but I... I'm babbling and scared, but I'm trying to say that I love you and I don't know where that leaves us as a couple in 'Hollywood.'" He said the last word with air quotes as if trying to establish what he meant.

"Adam, I know you're scared. Hell, I was scared when I came out even when I thought I couldn't ever have you. We don't need to rush this thing. Right now no one but our assistants know, and we can keep it like that just fine. I'm so grateful that we have a chance to be together. I don't want you to worry about any of that stuff yet. I'm not going to drag you out to a pride parade and make out with you in underwear in the middle of the street." Adam laughed at that image and let some of the tension drain from his body. 

"You know I love you too. And to be honest, if you look at me now, nothing much has changed about who I am. I still sing country. I still dress like a hick. I sure as hell still talk like one. I'm glad you want to take time. I'm not ready to share you with the world yet, and I'm happy to let you set the timing for it."

Adam moved to pull Blake in for a long sweet kiss.

"Thank you Blake. I... I don't have words for how well you've treated me despite what I did to you. I don't feel like I deserve you."

"Well then were a matched set cause I don't think I deserve you, but I think we're gonna learn how to be better from each other. Maybe I'll even let you teach me some yoga," Blake laughed as he ran a thumb across Adam's cheek. "Just, hold on for me okay? I know that we're going to be spectacular. We just gotta learn how to do this. It's not like I've ever done this before either."

"You sure about that Cowboy, cause last night felt like we've already got a least some of it down." Blake laughed, but his eyes got darker as his lust became clearer at the reminder of their lovemaking the previous night.

"Well, it was pretty good, but I think it's best to keep practicing to make sure we get perfect." His voice was a deep growl of a sound. Adam merely responded with a long deep kiss and a hand to pull Blake up and lead him to his house again


	14. Chapter 14

The season ended and Erica won. Blake crowed about his win loudly both on the the show interviews and at home where he had all but moved in with Adam. But in all honesty, Erica had been a fan favorite from the beginning and Adam was just happy that he had helped his artists get a better chance at their dreams, and the knowledge he could impart to them in the short time they had.

Being with Blake was so different from what Adam had imagined when he had dared to dream. In all the months after they first came together in Toshimingo, he had been plagued by scenarios and dreams of what a life with Blake could be like. He'd never imagined that it could be so simple, yet so intimate. Adam had thought he understood what love was like in a relationship. He'd had a few and when he was with them, he was sure that it was love.

But being in love with Blake was like every cliché in the world, only it was so much better. He was surprised by how domestic they were and how much they were able to both be in love and still be independent parts. Even with that knowledge, he was dreading being apart from Blake for the two months Blake would be on tour.

The day before he left found the couple in bed cuddling, making love and trying to spend every last second together.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, but we'll FaceTime or Skype or whatever we can do. You know we'll still talk everyday."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you being in our bed, and the smell of your aftershave on the pillows and your hugs and your touch. I'm just going to miss you being with me."

"I know what you mean. I don't want to leave you either, but you and I both know that's part of life. Quite honestly, I'm just surprised that I have a tour. Let alone one that sold out everywhere and I don't think I could disappoint the people that chose to support me, even after I came out."

"And I wouldn't want you to. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much for how brave you were. For how brave you are. I just wish our little vacation of only us didn't have to end."

"I know Adam. But it was always going to have to come to an end eventually. The honeymoon is officially over and now we go back to work." Adam blushed at the mention of a honeymoon and tried to hide how much he loved the idea of actually being married to Blake.

"Well, if you're going back to work, And the honeymoon is over, I guess that means you don't want that blow job I was thinking about giving you?" Blake pushed Adam over on his back and kissed him soundly.

"Well I never said the honeymoon phase was over, just the vacation. So, I think it's only fitting that your goodbye kiss should be somewhere of my choosing." He kissed his way across Adam's neck and down his torso to his perking erection. Just as he got his mouth on the head of Adam cock, Adam leveraged his weight to push Blake onto his back instead.

"Hmmm. Well let's see. I could live my goodby kiss here," he said as he kissed the tip of Blake's nose. "Or here," as the next kisses touched the tops of Blake's closed eyes. "Or maybe you were thinking here?" he said as he moved to kiss Blake's Adam's Apple.

He proceeded to kiss his way down Blake's torso as he peppered each spot with a kiss and a suggestion for where Blake might want his goodbye kiss. By the time Adam reached Blake's groin, Blake was leaking precome on his stomach at the erotic and loving sensations from his partner.

"Adam. Please?" Blake's voice was heady and dark as he begged for Adam's lips where he wanted them most.

"Oh Blake. I have an idea for where you want your good bye kiss," Adam teased as he moved back up to take Blake's mouth in a hungry deep kiss.

"You can kiss my ass if you don't get me off soon." Adam laughed in a dark sexy manner and moved down to Blake's groin again. Just as Blake thought he was finally going to feel the wet heat of Adam mouth on his cock, he was surprised to feel Adam push his legs a bit further apart and lick and kiss the opening of his ass. Just that slight pressure and surprise touch had Blake coming untouched all over his torso and shaking with the sudden orgasm.

"Well there goes your blowjob.." Adam laughed as Blake panted heavily, recovering from the powerful orgasm. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm okay with that. Cause damn." Adam moved to kiss Blake again. "Come here. I think I owe you a blow job after that." Adam groaned as he felt Blake's large hand grasp his erection tightly.

"Blake. God, anything. Just, I love you and I'm going to miss you. I just want you." Blake moved to position Adam so that he could get his mouth on Adam's cock without having to move much. As he slid down the bed to take Adam into his mouth he kissed "I love you"s into parts of Adam's skin.

He grasped Adam's erection tightly again and quickly moved to suck him down as far as he could go. He had spent the last two months learning every part of Adam's body and how to make him come apart. In a few minutes Adam was coming inside his mouth as he swallowed every drop. As they both moved closer again to grasp each other tightly, they kissed slowly and softly as they drifted off to sleep


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning found Adam being slight roused as Blake woke him to say goodbye and tell him he loved him before meeting with his band and tour bus. Adam woke up enough to kiss him goodbye and tell Blake he loved him too before falling asleep.

When he woke up properly, he rolled over to wrap himself around his larger lover only to remember Blake leaving for tour early that morning. Saddened by how lonely he felt and disappointed in himself for being so needy, he rolled back over and went back to sleep.

The spent the next few days alternating between waiting for Blake to call and writing new music. It had been a long time since he had written music out of love instead of anger over a breakup or about casual hookups.

When he had a little bit of time to FaceTime with Blake, he played him some of the rough drafts of his songs and laughed as Blake teased him about all the things he usually did with Adam's music.

When Blake's tour was only a week from finished Adam found himself writing a song about how much he missed Blake. Granted, a lot of his newer music had been influenced by the distance between them while they were apart, but his new song got to the heart of just how sweet Blake was to him and how committed he was. It was also the first song that he had written that specifically spoke to Blake's gender rather than generic lyrics about anyone.

He spent the next week anxiously waiting for Blake to come home, and that thought along could show just how deeply Adam was invested, and trying to perfect the song as a welcome home present for Blake. He wanted a special way to let Blake know that he was in it for the long term and he was ready to come out for him.

The day Blake was supposed to get home, Adam paced around the house waiting for Blake and texting him for updates on when he would get to the house. Just as he sent his third unanswered text he felt large arms sneak up behind him and lips kissing the back of his neck.

After his initial freak out, he turned in Blake's arms and attacked his face with kisses until Blake pulled him into a long languorous kiss. He felt Blake's arms pull Adam's legs to wrap around his waist before he was deposited on the kitchen counter behind him. Unable to hold themselves at bay to get to a more comfortable surface, they quickly opened their jeans enough that Blake could take the both of them in his hands and Bring them to a quick and dirty orgasm.

As they cMe down from their high, Adam leaned back across the kitchen counter and panted.

"Holy shit Blake." Blake merely nuzzled his way around Adam's neck as he dropped soft kisses everywhere he could reach. "Welcome home?" Adam said as he laughed at the absurdity of their situation. This brought our Blake's booming laughter as he pulled Adam off the counter and stripped him of his clothing. When Blake had rid himself of his come stained clothing as well, he picked Adam up and carried him upstairs to Adam's bathroom, ignoring Adam's protests that he wasn't a Disney princess and he could walk all by himself.

Blake dropped him on the bed and disappeared to find a warm washcloth the clean the remaining streaks of semen off them. Once he was satisfied, he crawled into bed with Adam and wrapped his arms and legs around him as though trying to get as close as physically possible.

"I missed you. God, Adam, I didn't know I could miss someone so much."

"I missed you too Gigantor." At Blake's mumbled laughter, they both fell asleep wrapped around each other as though reassuring themselves they finally had the other back in their arms.


	16. Chapter 16

When he woke up, Adam took time to watch Blake as he slept. He memorized the lines of his face and the bit of grey that was lining the sides of his face. After a few minutes he pulled himself from bed for a quick shower and pulled on a pair of boxers and a tank top. As he returned to the bedroom after grabbing his guitar from downstairs and tuning it, he found Blake leaving the shower and pulling on some clothes as well.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Is that surprise a blow job, because I can always take another shower," Blake teased.

"Shut up," Adam replied as he pushed Blake back towards the bed and crawled in next to him. After he situated himself so that he could play his guitar and look at Blake he began to play and sing an acoustic version of his song. He watched Blake's face soften as the lyrics came out sweetly and tenderly as Adam serenaded him. As he got the the bridge, all his fears left him as he sang.

"I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause boy you're hotter than a southern California day"

As he finished the lyric, he found himself tackled by Blake before he could finish his song. Blake pushed the guitar out of the way as he laid himself on top of Adam and proceeded to kiss him senseless. After a few minutes, Blake pulled away to gasp between kisses, "Does this mean you're ready?" At Adam's nod, Blake pulled him back into a deep kiss before rolling over to pull Adam on top of him.

Once they were both breathless from kissing and laughing in happiness, Adam pulled himself up enough to sit straddling Blake's torso. He smiled at Blake before finally speaking.

"I told you I love you and I needed time. You've given me so much more than I deserve after how I treated you at first." He saw Blake trying to interrupt and merely ducked down to kiss him quiet. "We'll just have to agree to disagree on that. But I'm ready. I want the world to know that you're mine and I'm yours."

"God, yes. Adam I'm so happy I don't have words."

"I think I can make you even happier." Blake smirked as he tried to roll his hips against Adam. "Hold your horses there Cowboy. I have more news. I talked to the band and my label and they're fine with it as long as some of my lyrics are still about girls as the band helps write some songs. But I also talked to your publicist and he got together with mine for something amazing that I hope you want to do."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Well, I was thinking about how we could come out and I came up with and idea that might be totally crazy, but, if you want to..." He trailed off suddenly nervous. "Well if you want to, we were thinking that maybe we could do your 'Animals' music video together."

"Oh my God Adam. You're so brilliant and so sappy and I can't believe I get to be with you!" At Blake's response Adam laughed, feeling lighter from the weight of his fears. As Blake surged up to kiss him, they quickly found themselves scrambling to remove clothing and celebrating the excitement together.


	17. Chapter 17

When he woke up, Adam took time to watch Blake as he slept. He memorized the lines of his face and the bit of grey that was lining the sides of his face. After a few minutes he pulled himself from bed for a quick shower and pulled on a pair of boxers and a tank top. As he returned to the bedroom after grabbing his guitar from downstairs and tuning it, he found Blake leaving the shower and pulling on some clothes as well.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Is that surprise a blow job, because I can always take another shower," Blake teased.

"Shut up," Adam replied as he pushed Blake back towards the bed and crawled in next to him. After he situated himself so that he could play his guitar and look at Blake he began to play and sing an acoustic version of his song. He watched Blake's face soften as the lyrics came out sweetly and tenderly as Adam serenaded him. As he got the the bridge, all his fears left him as he sang.

"I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause boy you're hotter than a southern California day"

As he finished the lyric, he found himself tackled by Blake before he could finish his song. Blake pushed the guitar out of the way as he laid himself on top of Adam and proceeded to kiss him senseless. After a few minutes, Blake pulled away to gasp between kisses, "Does this mean you're reading?" At Adam's nod, Blake pulled him back into a deep kiss before rolling over to pull Adam on top of him.

Once they were both breathless from kissing and laughing in happiness, Adam pulled himself up enough to sit straddling Blake's torso. He smiled at Blake before finally speaking.

"I told you I love you and I needed time. You've given me so much more than I deserve after how I treated you at first." He saw Blake trying to interrupt and merely ducked down to kiss him quiet. "We'll just have to agree to disagree on that. But I'm ready. I want the world to know that you're mine and I'm yours."

"God, yes. Adam I'm so happy I don't have words."

"I think I can make you even happier." Blake smirked as he tried to roll his hips against Adam. "Hold your horses there Cowboy. I have more news. I talked to the band and my label and they're fine with it as long as some of my lyrics are still about girls as the band helps write some songs. But I also talked to your publicist and he got together with mine for something amazing that I hope you want to do."

"What do you mean?" Balked asked.

"Well, I was thinking about how we could come out and I came up with and idea that might be totally crazy, but, if you want to..." He trailed off suddenly nervous. "Well if you want to, we were thinking that maybe we could do your 'Animals' music video together."

"Oh my God Adam. You're so brilliant and so sappy and I can't believe I get to be with you!" At Blake's response Adam laughed, feeling lighter from the weight of his fears. As Blake surged up to kiss him, they quickly found themselves scrambling to remove clothing and celebrating the excitement together.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Adam and Blake spent anxiously in their living room as they waited for the music video to post. They hadn't seen the final cut and were sat in front of Adam's smart TV as they waited for noon.

After refreshing the page, they clicked on the video. The link picture only featured Blake's face so it gave nothing away.

The video opened on Blake in his standard plaid shirt and jeans singing to the camera.

"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals"

The shot cut to a wider shot of a man running through the dark woods at night. From behind, you couldn't make out any distinguishing marks as to who it might be.

"Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Baby, I'm"

The scene cut back to Blake tracking the man steadily moving through the forest and occasionally stopping to look at marks on the ground or broken branches.

"So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you"

The scene moved back to Blake singing to the camera once more.

Yeah, you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me

The scene moved back to the dark works as a larger man tackled the other man to the ground and they fought for dominance. The scene still only showed the forms of the two men, but you couldn't see who it was.

I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down, rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

The smaller man managed to break free and began running again. The larger man began chasing him as they darted between trees and bushes.

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

The scene moved to Blake singing to the camera once more as the melody slowed down and he sang earnestly.

So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

As the bridge began, the scene moved back to the two men. You could see the sun beginning to rise in front of them, but you still could not see who they were.

Don't tell no lie  
You can't deny  
The beast inside  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

No, boy, don't lie  
You can't deny  
The beast inside  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

As Blake's wolf like howl happened in the song, the larger man tackled the other once more and the light began to show who they were. As they rolled on the ground, once again fighting for dominance, Blake pinned the smaller man. The shot cut to a clearly visible Adam pinned underneath Blake smiling up at him.

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals

The scene once again showed Blake singing to the camera.

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals

As the song faded out, the scene showed Adam moving up to kiss Blake and the scene went dark.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the celebrate sex. Because of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 2000 hits! Thanks guys!

As they sat there in silence, their phones began to ring and vibrate wildly as everyone they had ever known began calling and texting them. With too many calls and texts to answer, they shut off their phones and refreshed the page again to see the viewer count. When the page pulled up, it merely showed an error sign stating that YouTube was down due to technical issues.

"Holy shit. We broke YouTube Blake!"

"I can't believe it. That video was perfect. I'm so happy I have you Adam. I'm so glad I get to keep you." The two men moved together as Adam pushed Blake backwards on the couch and moved to straddle him.

"I love you too. Now how about we celebrate by figuring out what happened after that movie ended?" Adam said with a devilish smirk. Blake rolled his hips against Adam.

"Well, I can think of a few ideas, but let's go upstairs. I need lube and a condom to do what I want to do to you." Adam and laughed and pulled himself off Blake.

"Race you upstairs. Winner gets to finger me open. And I know how much ch you love that Old Man." At that Blake, moved to toss Adam over his shoulder and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. "That was definitely cheating," Adam said as he found himself being stripped by Blake.

"Never said I wouldn't cheat baby," Blake replied as he quickly removed his clothing. He took the lube from Adam and carefully squirted some on his fingers. He took his time opening Adam as he worked him into a state of desperation between his finger and his mouth licking softly at Adam's erection. When Adam was beginning to threaten Blake if he didn't get inside him soon, Blake put on the condom and pushed his way inside.

"Fuck. Yes. Blake."

"You feel so good baby. You're all mine. And now everyone knows it." Blake's words were said in between hard and fast thrusts.

"Yes. You know I'm all yours Blake. And you're mine. No one else. It's only you. Fuck, yes, there!"

They continued to fuck hard and fast until Blake couldn't hold himself off any longer. He wrapped a hand around Adam's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts until he felt Adam's ass tighten around him and watched Adam's come streak across his torso and splatter on his face and neck. Hopelessly turned on at the sight of Adam covered in his own release and the feel of him tight around Blake's cock, he pulled out and stripped off the condom in time to watch his release paint Adam with more semen as he marked his claim.

He collapsed to the side of Adam breathless and sweaty.

"Fuck. I give us a 10/10 for that one."

"Oh my God. Blake. That was so fucking hot. Can we add you coming all over me to the list of things we should do forever?"

Blake laughed and moved to kiss Adam. 

"Yeah, I think I'd be okay with that. And maybe we should definitely try it the other way as well. I want to feel you coming all over me, marking me as yours."

"Fuck. I thought we agreed no dirty talk after sex so that I don't die trying to get it up so soon." They both chuckled as Blake wrapped himself around Adam and proceeded to lick the come from Adam from face to groin. "Not fair. So not fair," Adam said as Blake reached his cock to find is half hard already.

"Does that mean you don't want me to take care of this for you?"

"Blake Shelton, if you do not suck my cock in the next 30 seconds I will... Fuck I don't know what I'll do, but please. Baby I need you."

Blake wrapped his lips around Adam's erection and sucked as he moved his head up and down the shaft. He moved his hands to play with Adam's balls and had Adam coming down his throat in no time.

As he moved back up the bed to kiss Adam, the taste of their release still in his mouth, he rubbed his erection along the crease of Adam's groin. Too close to do anything more he fucked Adam's mouth with his tongue as he ground against the hard crease that made Adam's happy trail until he came all over Adam once more.

He laid there for a few minutes panting kisses into Adam's mouth before he rolled to the side.

"Okay, now we definitely need a shower and a nap because there is no way I am waking up stuck to the sheets."

Too tired to leave the bed, Blake rolled over to kiss Adam.

"Fine, but give me a couple minutes to recover from that. Damn."

Once they were both clean from the shower the moved back to the bed for a nap only to hear their assistants yelling up the stairs to them. Blake's PA was the meanest, threatening to throw cold water on them if they didn't get out of bed to start figuring out their new public life as an out gay couple.

Knowing that she meant it, Blake pulled Adam from the bed as they both pulled on clothes and made their way downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at heart4hawkeye if you so desire.


End file.
